The ring-shaped body has an inner side facing towards the center of the ring-shaped body and an outer side facing away from the center of the ring-shaped body. Further, the invention relates to a cylinder head arrangement. The cylinder head arrangement comprises the compensation device, a cylinder head with a recess, and an injector. The recess of the cylinder head comprises an injector seat for the injector. The injector is arranged in the recess of the cylinder head.
EP 1 262 652 A1 discloses a cylinder head and an injector which is arranged at the cylinder head. The injector is clamped against the cylinder head at least at one clamping area of the injector. At the clamping area, between the injector and the cylinder head, a dumping element is arranged which is generally formed by one of the materials, for example, graphite, polyformaldehyde, polytetrafluorethylen, memory metal.